Star Crossed
by PhoenixDreamz
Summary: My version of what I Would want to happen after the big Kiss! Enjoy my fellow New Girl fan's and Nick&Jess fanatics :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, My name is Samantha and this is my first attempt at a New Girl Story so I can't get that Kiss out of my head this takes place during the "Cooler" Episode. _  
_Please be nice, no negative comment's. I hope everyone likes it and please review it as well. I will try and keep it updated on a regular basis. _

_Disclaimer -I do not own New Girl, FOX does._

_**Chapter One- The Kiss**  
_

From Nick's point of view.

Well, Schmidt had won. Damn him. Holly felt more sorry for him now than for me. I might as well just let him have this one. I had been stuck in the room with Jess, for way to long and it ruined my chances with Holly. I know she was just trying to play along, to "get it over with" but I really didn't want our first kiss to go down that way. I had bigger plans. Maybe they were mostly in my head, like everything else was these days, but I wanted it to mean something because Jess was the type of girl that deserved at least that.

She looked at me with her big doe eyes that just make me melt, god I love/hate the way she looks at me and depends on me. I sat in my room after everyone had went their separate ways thinking about kissing her. Running my hand's up and down her soft back, through her vanilla scented hair. It could never happen between us, I am not good enough for her. I don't know why she always depends on me so much. It baffles me. As I lay there, I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep only to be waken up by the soft squeak of her voice calling out to me from the hallway. I looked out it had to be early morning because the sun was already shining through my curtains.

"Nick? Nick! There's something at the door again. Scratching..." Jess whispered.

She's probably just sleep walking. We all did go to bed very late last night. I thought to myself. She does that from time to time.

"Don't worry Jess. I got it." I said patting her shoulder. Why was she was holding a curling iron? I asked myself.

I opened the door and there was nothing there. She stared at the empty space with her big blue eyes. " I swear..." Before she could finish her sentence a big dog bounded down the hallway right into my arms. She squeaked. And I braced for impact. The dog seemed friendly enough and was really big. "WOAH!" I said as he jumped on top of me. " Cooper!" I heard a woman's voice call out from the hallway. She appeared and reached for her dog. " I'm sorry! He's really friendly." She said smiling. She was a pretty blonde with blue eyes, but not as big as Jess's. "Carrie." She said extending her hand. "Nick. Don't worry about it , he kept scratching and we were wondering what it was." I replied. "Well' Thanks." She said putting the dog's leash back on him.

"Bye." I replied and closed the door.

"Thanks." Jess said. She looked upset, like she wanted to say something. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm sorry I'm your cooler! I really tried." She said looking like she was about to cry. I smiled. She was so gorgeous. I wanted to be the one to comfort her, wrap my arms around her and tell her she was the only one for me, but she had Sam for that.

"Jess, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It was a game." I replied trying to sooth her best way I could under the circumstances.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, well I am going to bed. Night."

As she turned, I couldn't handle it anymore. The way she cared so much about me, I wanted to show her I felt the exact same way. I grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulder spun her around and kissed her. It was a kiss for the record books. A freak-en fairy tale, and she was kissing me back! She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as though she was savoring this moment for ever. Her lips tasted exactly as I thought they would, strawberry lip gloss, and honey. I breathed her in, she was my everything, I would do anything for this new girl. We kissed for what seemed like an hour but it was only seconds, I didn't want to let go. Month's of pent up sexual tension had me wound up like a top that was spinning out of control and she was the reaosn, but finally I had to let go and I wanted one last taste so I kissed her softly one last time. She looked at me scared and amazed at the same time. I smiled awkwardly back at her. "I meant something like that." I said quietly.

Run away now dude. My brain screamed at me. I let her go, the space between us seemed like miles and I wanted back in her arm's but I couldn't. I shouldn't have done that. Sam was going to kill me if he ever found out but I don't care.

Jess was still standing there when I closed my door. I hope I didn't cross a line with her. I probably did. Who cares? I know she feels the same way for me were both just too proud to admit it right now.

I'm not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night. Crap. I am such an idiot. I just ruined everything.

~ Please Review! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Run away now dude. My brain screamed at me. I let her go, the space between us seemed like miles and I wanted back in her arm's but I couldn't. I shouldn't have done that. Sam was going to kill me if he ever found out but I don't care.

Jess was still standing there when I closed my door. I hope I didn't cross a line with her. I probably did. Who cares? I know she feels the same way for me were both just too proud to admit it right now.

I'm not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night. Crap. I am such an idiot. I just ruined everything.

~ Please Review! Thank you.

Chapter Two

"Good Morning" Sam said rolling over and kissing me on the cheek. He always liked to cuddle in the mornings but for some reason his touch felt like I was betraying my heart today, even though I liked him a lot. Stupid Nick Miller. "Morning." I said quietly. He tried to get me to start fooling around with him but I just wasn't in the mood today. I turned over and looked at my clock. It was 5:30am. Early. I hadn't slept a wink last night and I was exhausted. All I could think about was that amazing fairy tale kiss that Nick sprung on me. My lips even still burned a little bit.

"I have a headache." I said and pulled away from him. " It was probably from everything you drank last night." He replied feeling sorry for me. "I have to go. Will I get to see you later?" He asked. " I don't know I have this project at school I'm going to be working late on." I replied nervously. Ugh W_hy was I lying? I am such a bad liar! _I chastised myself. "Oh, well, I am free later today if you want to get together." Sam said looking at me curiously. He knew I was acting strange. I usually was always up for being twirly in the mornings with him. That was just our thing lately.

"Yeah okay. I'll text you." I said getting up and as I reached for my robe I wore last night I immediately withdrew my hand it was "_The robe_" I couldn't wear it anymore because It was the one Nick kissed me in and I could smell him on it still. UGH. I reached for the blue one next to it and wrapped it protectively around myself. "I'm going to go get some aspirin." I said. Sam was already up getting dressed and gathering his things.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah okay." I replied as I quickly escaped my own room. I didn't want to be around any boys right now. They were all trouble. I needed some Cee Cee time. I texted her.

_Can I come over? I have to tell you something and I don't want to be alone right now. _I typed.

I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup, I hear the door close, that must have been Sam. I felt kind of bad because he didn't know what was going on, and I was lying. I was like Scarlet O Hara, but in real life. With the big dress and big dreams. In reality, this was how I always imagined it would be. When I was little, I had this big dream of me falling in love with some handsome prince charming, and he would sweep me off my feet, take me back to his Castle, and we would live happily ever after, but I never ever told anyone about that.

Nick Miller, was not my Prince Charming. He looked nothing like him. In Fact, he was the exact opposite. Okay maybe he was a drop dead gorgeous, roommate, who definatley knew how to kiss. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that kiss?!

My phone buzzed just at the right time and it was CeeCee. _"Yeah, sure come on over."_ She replied. Oh Thank God. I thought to myself and I grabbed the rest of my things, my curling iron some clothes, and my work stuff and quietly snuck out of the apartment before anyone else got up.

It was still before dawn and the light hue of the horizon was quite brilliant with pinks and orange. I always loved mornings. They were my favorite for this reason. I don't know what to do. As I drove, I thought about all my possibilities. I could break it off with Sam, but I liked him a lot. I wanted him to stay around. He was a great guy and he was a DR!. I mean that's the ideal relationship right there, a teacher and a dr. Not to mention our kids would be smart and beautiful. They would of course have my big blue eyes and his curly blonde hair. It was a perfect relationship I was building. I couldn't just let it all fall apart because of one kiss.

I sighed frustrated as I pulled into CeeCee's apartment complex. Almost all the lights were still dark as everyone was still asleep, not me Jessica Day was wide awake and looking for answers she didn't think anyone would know. With Nick, It would be exactly what I was looking for sexually, we did have great chemistry. He was always there for me, I didn't want to ruin that with him. I never felt more safe with anyone in my life than I did with him. However, he was always nagging at me, picking at little things he didn't like about how I acted, and that was really annoying, also he didn't take care of himself, he probably wouldn't live till his eighties, and that bothered me a little. I couldn't imagine my life with out Nick. Even though we fought over who was right about the way to cook bacon, or when to change the oil in your car, he was always there for me.

Our kid's would be cute too, they would have our curly dark hair, and possibly both of our eye colors, or even maybe dark green a combination of the two.

I quietly knocked on CeeCee's door and she opened it up. God she even looked beautiful this morning. "Jess you look like a mess." She said to me. She knew. I don't know how but I know she knows something. " Hi CeeCee. I feel like a mess." I replied.

She went and sat down on her couch gossiping a cup of tea. " Now out with it. What do you want to tell me?" She asked curiously.

I took a deep breath.

"Nick kissed me last night." I said quietly. She looked at me and then a look of understanding washed over her and she smiled and got excited.

" I know he kissed you, you sent me the text photo when you two were locked in the iron curtain." She said.

" NO No, this was after everyone left, after everyone went asleep. I heard the scratching outside the door, and called for him, he came out in a sexy green tee shirt, and said he would take care of it, then when he opened the door a big ol dog nearly toppled him over. There was a girl and the dog was hers, she looked like she thought Nick was cute, but anyways, after he closed the door, I said thanks and goodnight and he grabbed my arm and kissed me like there was no more days left on this earth."

CeeCee stared at me for a moment before replying... "Did you like it?"

I looked at her and thought for a moment. " I can still smell him on me and I don't want to take a shower because then it will go away and I will be alone again. I was like Scarlet O Hara, and he was just going to take me right then and there. He was a MAN and I was a WOMAN...and yea I might have sailed through space and time for a second but that's not the point!" I finally finished.

Cee Cee smiled. "You like him Jess. It's okay. I've always know he likes you but I didn't think it was this much." She replied.

" I do like him. I like him so much I can hardly breathe when I think about him. But I can't just up and break things off with Sam. We have a really good thing going." I said. Cee Cee looked thoughtfully at me. " Look, you only live once. Why would you spend time with a guy who you know you aren't crazy Princess Diaries Anne Hathaway kicks her shoe off and does the foot lift thing every time you kiss him.? You have that with Nick, so why wouldn't you just face reality and ask him out?" CeeCee asked.

" I can't just ask Nick out, because then it would make things weird with us in the loft. I don't want to loose that dynamic I have with Schmidt and Winston. It would be too weird. Were like family and I love them all. I could never hurt them because of some romantic idea I have in my head that might not be real." I said.

Cee Cee sighed. "Okay then just stay in the non-Princess Diaries relationship of boring you have going on with Sam, and see where it leads. Maybe your right, but just think, this could be your one chance, with Nick and some other woman could come in and swoop him off his feet then what?" she asked. I gasped and the thought of him doing what he did with me with another woman nearly made me choke.

"Yeah, well he deserves someone who makes him happy." I said quietly. CeeCee shook her head frustrated. "Well, I'm for whatever it is you decide to do but in the mean time, I have a convention that I was invited to by one of my Indian friends, and I wanted you guys to all come with me. I could really use the support and I don't want to be alone when deciding who my future husband is going to be." Cee Cee asked me. This was another thing I didn't understand why she was going through all this trouble to avoid Schmidt, when he was so clearly pining for her love back that she was running away from him as fast as she could. " Yeah okay. I'll come, but CeeCee, you know I love you and I think you should give Schmidt another chance." I said.

She shook her head feaverently. "Schmidt White Fanged me, Jess. That hurt worse than me catching dumb DJ Kyle, kissing that idiot blonde something at the club a few months ago." She said. "I don't want to get hurt again." she added quietly looking down.

I definatley understood that. We sat there alone for a few minutes not saying anything. "We seriously are a pair aren't we Ceece?" I asked her smiling. She laughed. "Yeah who would have imagined we would be having boy problems at this age? She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Okay let me text the guys and ask if they want to go to this Convention thing too. I told her as I Pulled out my phone. Or maybe I should just go home and face facts. I really do want to take a shower, and it sound's like Natasha already has your shower occupied." I said.

"Okay well, thanks for coming over. I needed some girl talk." CeeCee said. "See ya later." She added.

"Okay bye." I replied. " I had a little better image of what I was going to do. I was going to tell Sam what happened, I really wanted to try and work things out with him. Nick just scared me too much right now still. I was too afraid of loosing what I already had with him to jump into a very steamy sexual relationship with my best friend.

When I got home I could hear Nick in the shower, he was singing awfully. Schmidt was sitting at the table with Winston eating a bowl of fresh cut strawberries and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning sunshine aren't you a site for sore eyes." He said looking me up and down. I just groaned and glared at him. "Winston.." I asked... "How did it go with Daisy?" "Well, she's gone home, but I think it wen't amazing. We just connected like, nothing I've ever felt before." he said whimsically. I smiled. It was nice to see Winston look so happy and confident. Then he came out. Nick was wearing nothing but a towell and I gasped. He looked at me for a second then smiled, and started moon walking away. Not looking at anyone directly in the eye.

"Oh no! What did you do Nicholas?!" Schmidt asked.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

" Nick only does that when he's messed up really bad and by the looks of things, he really hit a doozy this time." Schmidt said watching him moon walk back to his room.

I felt a pain of sadness that he was avoiding me as much as he was and he didn't want to to talk to me, but I shook it off when Schmidt looked at me curiously.

"Did something happen between you two last night? After we all went our separate ways?" He asked.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone,_

_Hope you are all enjoying the story I am working on the next few chapters right now! How Tuesday's episode?! Amazing as usual. I really hate how they are dragging out the Nick&Jess Relationship though._  
_Don't be afraid!_

_Anyways, I appreciate all the positive feedback I have been getting, I am doing some editing and will upload more later this week. Thanks!_

_Sam_

_" Nick only does that when he's messed up really bad and by the looks of things, he really hit a doozy this time." Schmidt said watching him moon walk back to his room._

_I felt a pain of sadness that he was avoiding me as much as he was and he didn't want to to talk to me, but I shook it off when Schmidt looked at me curiously._

_"Did something happen between you two last night? After we all went our separate ways?" He asked._

**Chapter Three-**

" Nothing happened Schmidt." Jess replied looking everywhere else except in his eyes. He knew she was lying though. Schmidt could sense these things. "I don't believe you, but I am too tired from my excursions to argue with you over this now, so you and I will continue this discussion later. I have to get ready for work." He said as he went into his room.

Jess looked at Winston as he was watching her quietly. Winston always seemed to know when she was lying too and _especially_ when Nick was lying. It was like hiding a fricken big red ball in a blizzard. "Nothing happened." Jess said again and stormed off to her room.

When she got there there was a quiet knock. She jumped as it startled her out of her thoughts and it was Nick who was now wearing his signature black tee shirt, with jeans and a brown hoodie. _He was so cute_. Jess thought. _No he's driving you crazy right now what are you thinking checking him out like that? You lune! _She shook her head quickly erasing the thought she just had and looked at him. "What was that look for?" he asked her. "Nothing." she quickly replied.

Oh. He looked a little disappointed at her statement. "Listen Jess, can I come in so we can talk for a minute alone?" He looked nervous and she felt her heart flutter a little bit. "Yeah okay." She replied. Her room was bright and sunny, the opposite of Nick's filled with color and beautiful white curtains that she made herself. He liked how creative she was.

They sat down together on the bed and their leg's touched and as soon as it happened it felt like a bolt of lightning hit them both in the chest. "Look I'm sorry I kissed you last night, Jessica, but I …." Nick started but he looked like he couldn't figure out the right words to finish his sentence. " Oh, umm, yeah, that was unexpected. Thanks Nick." she replied smiling. He looked so cute when he was thinking hard.

_Man it would be nice to wrap my arms around him again and kiss him. Jess thought._

He fidgeted with her sheets, and it was quiet between them. "Don't worry about it okay? I will work things out with Sam in the right time." Jess added. Nick looked frustrated for a second, he had wanted to hear she was going to break it off with him. Did he wan't her to break up with him? Well then he should say something. She thought getting frustrated herself

"Well, Okay then. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us." He said. Jess noticed he suddenly looked frustrated and angry with her again and she hated when he did that, changed his moods and didn't give her a reason. What did he want her to do? Break up with Sam? She wasn't going to do that. She liked him a lot.

"Okay. Yeah, thanks Nick." Jess said moving to hug him but he moved away from her and backed out of the room before she could ask what was wrong. Men were so irritating.

That Night Nick had to work late at the bar, and Schmidt and Winston went there to go scam on girls with him. Jess decided to stay home because she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to see Nick any more than she had to because he was frustrating the heck out of her. She took a shower and put on some comfy sweats and a tee shirt, and text-ed Sam to come over and see if he wanted to watch a late night movie with her. He texted her back a few minutes later saying he would be over around 9pm.

Jess decided to text CeeCee and see if she wanted to come over too because she realized she didn't want to be alone with Sam either because she felt guilty.

CeeCee replied sure and she asked if Schmidt would be okay with it, and Jess replied "It's okay the guys are at the bar." When 8 arrived, Jess was feeling like she was going to throw up, she was pacing around the house nervously cleaning anything she could get her hand's on, she cursed Schmidt for being so clean, because there was really nothing to clean.

She decided to go into Her room and she folded all of her clothes, vacuumed, made her bed, and organized her vanity which was always a mess because it just was. CeeCee and Sam showed up around the same time, Sam looked a little disappointed she thought watching him, but he quickly shrugged it off and grabbed himself a water bottle and sat on the couch.

They decided to watch Scary Movie, which Jess was secretly afraid of but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. CeeCee loved scary movies, and so did Sam. Jess hated them because they always gave her nightmares. Sam had his arm's wrapped around Jess the whole time, and CeeCee was under the blanket Jess made for her when the guys came home. Nick briefly said hi to Sam and retreated to his room. Schmidt and Winston decided to join them and sat down next to CeeCee on the couch.

"You smell amazing." He whispered to CeeCee. She rolled her eyes but Jess knew she loved the attention Schmidt always gave her.

She smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes. Schmidt was a romantic at heart, he loved to love and be loved, and it was no secret that he loved CeeCee the most. "So Nick's acting weird." Sam said looking at Schmidt.

I tensed up so fast Sam turned and looked oddly at me. I had to tell him. It sucked keeping this big old secret that wasn't really that big of a deal, it was just a Kiss, but It was eating me alive.

" Yeah, he has been, anyone in the circle know why? Anyone?" Schmidt said sarcastically looking at CeeCee then at me. CeeCee looked away and didn't say anything.

She was so great.

" Okay fine! We Kissed, but it was just after the game and it didn't mean anything!" I nearly shouted. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated keeping things from everyone. Schmidt gasped and stood up. Winston kept quiet, his usual self, but you know he was thinking things and watching you like a hawk. Sam, well Sam looked angry. "What, I don't understand, he climbed out of a window to avoid kissing you?" He asked. He looked like he was trying to hold his composure together as much as he could.

Nick came walking out of his room at that point and looked sad. "Look , everyone. It was my fault. I kissed her. It didn't mean anything. I was just finishing up the game." he said trying to reason with everyone. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, but Sam got up and punched Nick in the chest.

Schmidt screeched and ran over to Nick, and Winston stood up ready for a fight.

"Sam!Oh My gosh, he's so unhealthy you could have killed him!" Jess cried rushing over to Nick's aid.

CeeCee got up and went to get some ice from the freezer. " Jess I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I thought we were going to work on things, to see what we could make of this relationship but I can't constantly think of what your doing with Nick when I know you have feelings for him. It's over. I'm done." Jess now had tears in her eyes and she was not sure she could take much more before freaking out on everyone and telling them all to go away.

He turned to nick and said, "Ice it, and keep it elevated for 24 hours." and he left.

"I probably deserved that." Nick said through clenched teeth. Jess helped get Nick to the couch she was surprised Schmidt and Winston hadn't made some snide comment's or remarks about their relationship and she was grateful at the same time because she was about ready to break.

She was a good girl! She didn't deserve all this heartache and she just wanted to find someone she could fall in love with and spend the rest of her life with! What was so wrong and hard about that? She thought to herself. CeeCee walked Jess to her bedroom and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry, Sam's a jerk." She said sympathetically. "Thanks Ceecee. I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore." Jess hiccuped in between tears. "It's going to be okay. Just give it time. Take a few days and think things over, you don't have to jump into anything with Nick right now, but know that he is there for you and so are the rest of us. You know if you didn't want this stuff to happen all you have to do is say something and Schmidt would see to it right away." she added.

Jess nodded and said goodnight to her friend.

She was a mess. She went over to her radio and Turned on 22 by Taylor Swift playing it over and over and over again, and just sat and cried for what seemed like hours. She heard the guys out there quietly talking but she didn't want to see anyone. She was so confused, she knew she liked Nick, but she also liked Sam, and she thought he would have at least been okay with her being honest. Men were such jerks. There was a quiet knock on her door.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"It's Winston." she heard her friend and sighed. Blowing her nose with a tissue, and looking like a hot mess, she opened the door. Winston looked her up and down and asked, " Are you okay? We can hear you crying from the living room." he said.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just need some alone time." she replied.

He gave her a manly pat on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "You know if you want me to tell Nick to behave himself more around you I will. This kind of thing doesn't need to be happening if you don't want it to." He said.

Jess smiled at him. "Thanks Winston, but it's okay I think I just need time to sort out my feelings." She said. He nodded in understanding. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, I really think Nick likes you a lot and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, at least on purpose." He said half smiling. "You think he really likes me?" Jess asked.

Winston smiled at her.

"Jess, I've known Nick my whole life and I know how he is around girls. He's different around you, he's happier than I've ever seen him and when he looks at you, it's like your the only person in this world that he's focused on and that's saying something with Nick." he replied. Jess nodded and hugged her friend and room mate. "Thanks Winston. I think i'm going to go to bed now. "Okay but please, for God sakes turn off Taylor Swift." he said as he closed her door.

Jess decided it was time to at least try and get some sleep she had to work in the morning.

She shut her blinds and wiped her remaining tears away and got into her bed. She had thought about every single heartbreak she had ever had, and for some reason it all felt different with Nick. Like it was right, and true. She really really liked him. _Hells bells_, she loved him...she loved Nick Miller.


End file.
